The AutoGirls
by Airachnid-Femme
Summary: Eve, Hannah, and Grace Lennox. These triplets were born to William and Sarah Lennox on April 26, 1993. Pretend Annabelle was never born They share nothing except for knowing the Autobots, being sisters, and have glowing blue eyes. They are all graduated from college and work on base. They are involved in the war and help fight the Decepticons through the armor that Ratchet made.


The AutoGirls

**Name:** Eve Lennox

**Favorite:** Ratchet

**Eyes:** glowing blue

**Hair:** dark brown, pulled back and up into a frizzy hair do

**Clothes:** Chartreuse green shirt with red heartline, black skinny jeans, grey sneakers

**Weapons:** Saw, wrench, light machine gun

**Position:** Medic

**Height:** 5' 11"

**Weight:** 125 lbs.

**Age:** 19

**Personality:** Strong, leaderlike, knows how to fix and break things

**Name: **Grace Lennox

**Favorite: **Mirage

**Eyes: **glowing blue

**Hair: **black, pulled into a high ponytail with sideswept bangs

**Clothes: **cherry red shirt with Ferrari symbol, blue jeans, gold sneakers

**Weapons: **forearm blades, twin hookshots

**Position: **Spy

**Height: **5' 9"

**Weight: **110 lbs.

**Age: **19

**Personality: **Quiet, sneaky

**Name:** Hannah Lennox

**Favorite:** Jazz

**Eyes:** glowing blue

**Hair:** black, shoulder length, part in the front is braided

**Clothes:** grey pullover with black music notes, grey jeans, black skateboard shoes

**Weapons:** twin desert eagles, butterfly knife

**Position:** Warrior

**Height:** 5' 8"

**Weight:** 115 lbs.

**Age:** 19

**Personality:** Cool, laid back, can be mature when needed

**A little bit of their background…**

These triplets were born to William and Sarah Lennox on April 26, 1993. (Pretend Annabelle was never born) They share nothing except for knowing the Autobots, being sisters, and have glowing blue eyes. They are all graduated from college and work on base. They are involved in the war and help fight the Decepticons through the armor that Ratchet and Eve made. All are strong fighters, just in different ways. On with the story and sorry for such a long intro.

**Lennox House, Hannah's POV**

Anyone could tell that we were in a rush. With our respective guardians waiting for us outside, we wanted to get out fast. I grabbed my pistols and put them into my holsters and flipped my butterfly knife a few times before slipping it into my pocket. I was the first one out, as usual, so I hopped into Jazz.

"Hey lil' femme! How's it hummin?"

"Fine for me Jazz! How are the others? Sorry we couldn't visit. We had to help some friends move across the country."

"No prob chic. Ready to head out?"

"Ya, but don't we have to wait for the others?"

"They know the way back."

With that, Jazz drove off while blasting tunes out of his amazing speakers. I laughed and started singing along.

**Eve's POV**

I sighed and shook my head as I watched my sister drive off. I grabbed my collapsible saw, wrench, and my light machine gun before heading out to Ratchet. I knew that if I was him, I would get mad, really mad. I did one last check to make sure I had everything before walking out to the green hummer in our front yard. I love that color green. It's just between yellow and green, but slightly greener. I waited for him to open his passenger door, and I got inside.

"Hello Eve. How are you?"

"I'm good Ratchet."

I felt a slight tingle. Of course, he scanned me. Having the medic as your guardian can have its slight down sides.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Jazz junior was jumping on her bed last night and I went in to stop her. She ended up jumping on top of me and my leg slammed into the dresser. It still hurts, but not as bad."

I heard a chuckle come from the rumbling vehicle.

"I'll check it more thoroughly when we get back to the base. You may have a bruised bone."

"Great."

Ratchet drove off and towards the base. I sunk down into the comfort of his soft seats.

**Grace's POV**

Ugh! Once again, everyone leaves me behind. It stinks being the youngest sometimes. Eve is the oldest by two minutes, then Hannah is five minutes older than me, and last is me. I grabbed my retractable blades and attached them to my forearms, and then stuck my hookshots into my pocket. I ran out to Mirage. I still love that cherry red Ferrari. It is a yummy car.

"You-a okay?"

"Ya, just running late I guess. Sorry."

"No problem."

"Andiamo!" I shouted. (let's go!)

Mirage laughed as he drove down the road to the highway. He started teaching me some new Italian phrases. I love my guardian.

**Autobot Base, Eve's POV**

Despiete Jazz leaving before us, we were the first ones back to base. Hannah probably convinced him to stop for StarBucks. Ratchet and I need to have a chat with her about her diet, again.

Ratchet quickly picked me up and rushed me to the medical bay. He scanned my leg with a more powerful scanner. He then activated his holoform to be able to check my leg a little bit better. He probed it gently to which I hissed in pain. I'm going to kill my sister.

"You need to keep a wrapping on it. Careful about running into stuff. That could cause it to get injured worse."

"I know Ratchet. I already checked it this moring. I just didn't have the correct guaze to wrap it."

He grabbed the white fabric and handed it to me.

"You want me to do it by myself? Really?"

"I want to make sure you know what you're doing."

I unwrapped the fabric and carefully but tightly wrapped it around my calf. I pinned it in place and walked around a little bit to test it out. It stayed perfectly.

"Good job Eve."

Even though he didn't say it, I knew he meant, "I'm proud of you." It takes a while until you are able to read through his face. I am able to because I spend so much time with him.

"You know, your check up is scheduled for today. Might as well get it out of the way...," I said nonchalantly.

"You are turning into me. I get the hint."

He handed my medical kit and laid down on the berth. I walked over to him and started doing my job. I climbed up onto his chasis and scanned his spark chamber.

"All good here. Open up."

His chest plates separated so I could check the spark chamber for cracks. Thankfully, nothing was wrong. It took me a little while to finish because of the size difference, but I think I got everything.

"How did I do?"

He sat up carefully so as not to squish me.

"Excellent. You even remembered to double check after you scan. I'm very proud of you Eve."

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Thanks Ratchet."

He smiled down at me.

"I think some other Bots have appointments today. Want to take some off my servos?"

"Sure!" I practically yelled.

**Hannah's POV**

I was finally able to convince Jazz to stop at StarBucks. Eve is still on my back about eating healthier. Ugh, I hate eating healthy. I sipped my caramel frappaccino as I stepped out of Jazz so he could transform.

"So what ya wanna do?"

I thought for a moment.

"Anything that will keep me away from Eve and Ratchet. They want ne to eat healthier and I'm positive they'll try to intervene if they see me."

"How 'bout we watch some tv?"

"Sounds good to me."

We hopped onto the Bot sized couch and flipped on the channels. Mythbusters was on, so we watched that. Good enough for me as long as I'm hanging with the coolest Bot ever. After a while, we got bored.

"Let's play Just Dance 3."

Jazz nodded his head and activated his holoform. We got it set up and picked out first song, E.T. I thought it was fitting. We started following the on screen directions, failing I should mention.

"Don't ya think it's fitting Jazz?" I asked after taking a huge swallow of water.

"What, now ya love me?"

I playfully slapped his arm.

"No. It's fitting because you are an alien and my life would be so boring without you."

Jazz seemed to contemplate this for a little while.

"I guess."

I laugh as we started dancing to Forget You. Jazz didn't like the song, thus he couldn't catch the beat. It was so funny, I fell over laughing and failed the dance. Jazz froze for a seconded and I guessed he got a comm link.

"Come on. We both have appointments in the medical bay today. You get Hatchet and I get mini Hatchet."

He grabbed me before I could try to bolt and took me to med bay. Fun.

**Grace's POV**

"Hey Mirage, do you want to go train?"

"Sure."

Mirage transformed down into his alt-mode and opened he passenger door.

"I think we should walk. I like walking."

He transformed back and we started walking down the hall, talking about random stuff. The weather, what movies we should see, video games, and the latest news. All just quiet, almost pointless, conversation. We finally arrived at the training room. I went to my storage to put on my armor. It is cherry red just like Mirage with gold accents. It goes on similarly to Ironman's, but less bulky. I dashed out to the main arena and took opposite sides with Mirage. He activated his forearm blades and I reacted the same. We dashed forward and sparred with each other. We try to be as careful as possible so as not to hurt each other, but occasionally we landed a hit on one another. This time, I covered his right arm in a multiple of shallow gashes that started bleeding energon and he got a pretty long and fairly deep gash on my left calf. It did not hurt that bad, but it was bleeding a lot. Mirage picked me up and ran to the medbay. The entire way he kept saying the same thing to me.

"Mi dispiace tanto." (I'm so sorry)

"Mirage, It's fine. Just calm down. It doesn't hurt that bad."

We got to the medical room in no time at all.

"Ratchet! Per sbaglio ho tagliato la gamba di Hannah e ora sta sanguinando molto male!" (I accidentaly cut Hannah's leg and now it's bleeding really badly.)

Ratchet ran over and examained my leg. He wordlessly grabbed a bandage and some disinfectant. He cleaned it and wrapped it. It stung as he wrapped it really tight to slow the bleeding. I drew a sharp breath when he poked it lightly to check it. Mirage just stood there next to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Mirage, just calm down. It barely hurts," I tried to reassure him.

He just looked down at me with sorry optics.

"Yes it does hurt. You just lied about that."

"Please chill? I'm not going to die. Besides, I hurt you worse by cutting up your arm."

He looked away from me as Eve walked over to Mirage.

"Get on the berth Mirage. I need to weld those up. Ratchet, can you hand me my welding kit?"

Mirage sat right next to me while the med bot handed my sister the proper equitment. It's really cool how Eve takes care of the Bots while Ratchet does the more serious issues and the humans. They learn more about the oppisite race that way. I watched as my sister climbed up onto his arm and started welding the cuts shut. She is very careful about not getting energon on herself. She was done in no time and left us two alone. The red ferrari still refused to look me in the eyes.

"Mirage?"

No response.

"Please look at me."

Still nothing.

"Si prega di guardare me. Non è colpa tua." (Please look at me. It's not your fault)

"Sì, lo è. Ti ho fatto male e tu sei la mia carica. Non avrei mai accettato di sparring con voi." (Yes it is. I hurt you and you are my charge. I should never have agreed to spar with you)

"Se non interrompere il festicciola pietà, chiedo Skids e Mudflap essere i miei guardiani." (If you don't stop your little pity party, I'll ask MudFlap and Skids to be my guardians)

Mirage looked at me with disbelief.

"You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?"

He activated his holoform and sat next to me. He then hugged me. He smiled and i smiled back. We talked some more about random things as the other people in the room went around their business.

**Hannah's POV**

I was given Ratchet while my best friend Jazz was given Eve. Dear primus this is going to go badly.

"Hannah. I thought i told you to stop drinking coffee. It's horrible for you."

I shrugged.

"You may have docbot, but I didn't listen."

He ran his servo over his faceplates in a very humanlike manner. He scanned me and studied the results for a little while. Then his holoform walked up to me and ran his hands over my body to check for any abnormalities. He found nothing and let me go after he lectured me about my eating habits.

"Whatever," I muttered as soon as he left the room.

A/N

This is just an intro chapter to get you used to the characters. If you like it, tell me and I will continue.


End file.
